1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined long gun muzzle tether and protector to be used when transporting long guns such as rifles and shot guns within a vehicle and with the associated long gun sported in muzzle downward inclined position from the floor of the vehicle and with the stock and butt end of the long gun disposed for resting upon the forward edge of an associated seat cushion and the corresponding seat back, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of protective devices for long guns as well as muzzle covers and gun supports for vehicles heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. 2,287,805, 2,545,473, 2,558,792, 2,692,069, 3,063,184, 3,802,612 and 4,531,643. However, these previously known forms of protectors, covers, and supports are not operable in the same manner as the protector of the instant invention.